My Mistake
by Twilightaholic1996
Summary: i swear on my life i love you" This is a storya bout a girl who is forced to move to lapush but she has a dark secret what is it! A Love story! Embry X Oc
1. Chapter 1

**My newest sory! **

**I do not own twilight!**

**plz tell me wat you think! and tell me if i should continue with my other story or not!**

* * *

My Mistake

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Kate Hutton I'm 14 quiet small and with freckles, lots of them, people call me crazy and I don't mind, they also call me skinny.. I do mind that though, I weigh 45kg and am 150cm tall, I have blue eyes, a normal sky blue colour. I have very frizzy hair. It looks like a mop in the morning. I live in New South Wales in Australia. And this is my story.

**3**

_I was lying on my bed in my room staring at the four blue painted walls, listening to Angus & Julia Stone Big Jet Plane. It was like any Saturday, except this would be my last Saturday in this house, in this town, in this country._

_Flashback_

_I walked in the door of my small house with my ipod still on. I looked up to see my mum on the lounge with my dad holding her hand._

_Obviously something was up so I put my ipod on pause put my school bag down. "Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" I asked in a quiet voice. My mum looked up at me then. I could see worry happiness and stress in her blue eyes stared into mine._

_"Sweetie I think you should sit down we need to talk" My dad said in a calm voice still not looking at me. That's when I knew something was up. I listed all the possibilities in my head going from bad to worse. The first thing that came to mind was death._

_My Family always had a problem with death. At least once a year someone in my family dies._

_I went and sat down in a chair the furthest away from my parents._

_" Honey something has happened. It's a good thing but we want you to stay calm until we are done ok?" my mum asked in her calm voice. I just nodded._

_"Well, I was offered a job and I took it. It pays better then my old job, I get more time of work so I can be with you more often." My dad said. His old job was to be a truckie. Which is where I learnt most of my vocabulary. "That's great! What job is it?" I asked getting excited for my dad._

_"Um it's a job as a. Just don't worry about that now, Kate before you get to excited there's something else that I have to tell you about my new job." I just waited patiently._

_" Its not in town we are going to have to move." My mum finished for him. _

_"Ok are we moving to Lithgow or something.?" I asked. They shook their heads. I started to worry again._

_" No sweetie my new job is in a town called LaPush in Washington."_

_I waited for the real answer thinking that they were kidding. But when no other answer came I felt the blood leave my face and my breathing quicken._

_They cant be serious!! Asking me to move across the world!! I would have to leave my friends behind!! I would have to leave the one person that made me happy!_

_"You cant be serious! You are telling me that you accepted a job on the other side of the world!" I started raising my voice while speaking my thoughts. _

_" I know this is a lot to take in at once but we have made our decision and we will be moving in a week so you better start packing while we tell your sisters." My mother said in her usual calm voice that made my anger spike._

_I stormed into my bedroom. Slammed the door grabbed my phone and started texting the people whom I would be leaving. First was Chloe. One of my closest friends. Second was Grace one of other closest friends. Third was charlotte. Those three had to be my closest friends. Then came Emma, who has helped me through so much and doesn't judge me. Louis and Jay my tow best guy friends. Anthony my dick of an ex boyfriend but I still felt like he deserved to know. The came the most important person to me. My boyfriend. Brad Sullivan. He would be the hardest of them all._

_I started texting. One person at a time leaving them all individual messages . I saved brad for last because his would be the longest and hardest._

_I got 4 texts back in a minute from Chloe Louis Jay and Emma. They all read the same thing. "What! You cant move!!!"_

_I started crying after Brad texted me back. His was the worse of them all. " Kate you cant! I need you here. I love you babe please don't do this to me I need you!" that broke my heart _

_I hated my parents for what they were making me do to the people whom I love._

_I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. Refusing to eat or talk to the people who ruined my life._

_Next day was school. I had to face all the people who I would never see again…. Great._

* * *

**pz tell me wat you think sorry for spellin mistakes! **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Mistake**

**Chapter 2 **

_I was sitting in the middle of my room looking at all the boxes around me. The only things that were left outside of boxes were my school uniform and my pyjamas . _

_I stood up and went to get changed into my school clothes. A pair of school tracky pants and a school sports top._

_Today was going to be hell. It would be my last day at Lithgow High School._

_I sighed pulling on my top and walking out into the lounge room to make my own lunch for the day, even though I wouldn't eat it. It was to make my mum happy thinking I ate and slept properly when in reality I starved myself and I didn't sleep._

_I pulled on my school bag, put my headphones. Walked to the door and stepped into the -5 whether of 7am in Mount Victoria. Not waiting for my sisters to come._

_I forgot to tell you I have two sisters Laura and Sarah. Laura is 18 the same height as me darker blonde hair than me and the same blue eyes, we could almost pass for twins. She was looking for a house to go to in Newcastle before we had to move. She was going to go to University there but now she had to pull out and apply for a university over THERE. _

_Sarah on the other hand was the opposite. She was 16 brown hair brown eyes. A little bit taller than me. Well she HAD brown hair she died it black and cut it short. _

_We all had frizzy hair that we got from out dad when he still had hair._

_I put on __**Paper Wing By Rise Against **__to listen to on my 5 minute walk to the bus stop._

_Once I got there I saw one of my old friends. Mollie Honey we had been friends since pre school. We were drifting apart but we didn't like it._

_I pulled out one of my headphones sighed and walked up to her. After I got a bit closer it was obvious she had been crying. _

" _Mollie? Are you ok?" I asked quietly. She sniffed " No I'm not ok! I found out that one of my closest and oldest friends is moving to the other side of the world!" Her voice started getting higher and she was getting close to hysterics. _

_So I did the only thing I could do I pulled her into a hug and started crying again whispering " I'm sorry" over and over again in her ear._

_After we both stopped crying I looked into her blue eyes. She had the same eyes as me the same hair colour only her hair was straight and she didn't have any freckles. _

" _How can you move? I'm going to miss you so much!" She exclaimed. "Mollie, I'm so sorry I swear I don't want to but I have to! I'm going to miss you so much I'll call you as soon as I get there and every night I swear!" I said hugging her again._

_That's when the bus came I took out my wallet which had a picture of my friends, a picture of me and Mollie when we were 5 and a picture of another friend who had abandoned me. Natalie Doran she was there the day I came home from the hospital, but then she moved away only an hour and she never talked to me again, it hurt like hell but I didn't need her anymore._

_I took out my bus pass, stepped up onto the bus showed it to him and walked up the isle towards my usual seat. Instead of going to her usual seat Mollie followed me up the isle and sat in the seat next to me . She put her head on my shoulder and I just leaned my head on hers._

_If this was going to be like the rest of the day I was screwed. _

_I don't like crying in front of MY group. Yes that's right its MY group I made it and I'm the leader now._

_I liked being the strong person in there. I never let the boys see me cry. People don't mess with me or anyone in my group after someone had tried to beat up charlotte. No one ever tried to fight my group._

_That's the way it worked in the school everyone had groups and leaders and territories. I know we sound like a pack of animals but it works. If we want a different spot and another group is already there we gotta fight for it._

_That's how we got our spot we fought for it. That was before I was the leader when we still had Bethany Wilkinson as the leader. I over threw her. She wasn't a good leader sure she got us an ok spot but it wasn't that good._

_I had yet to get my group another spot. It was harder after the other groups became stronger._

_I hadn't realised with all my thinking that Mollie had fallen asleep on my shoulder and we were at school. " Mollie, honey, wake up we are at school" I said quietly while shaking her gently. She woke up with a start and I just stroked her hair gently knowing that she has problems sleeping. She has ever since we were little. _

"_It's ok sweetheart it's only me. We are at school come on." I said softly. I call he sweetheart and honey because I always feel like her big sister._

_We got of the bus and we were greeted with a crowd of people. I could see the faces of my group plus some others that were friends with Mollie. _

_I let go of her and let her join her friends. I was met with hugs from all the girls in my group. I hugged them all back. Even if I was short I was still the toughest person around. I heard chatter all around me " You can't move! Who will be our leader! Who will get us that new spot!" I heard this from ever single one of them._

_I was strong and I wasn't going to cry in front of the boys._

_No boys were ever the leaders of groups they were just muscle and teddy bears. The muscle for fights and teddy bears for their girlfriends who had to be in the same group or they were kicked out._

_I let go of my girls and looked at the boys whom I had become very close to. They all their eyes downcast. I smiled at them they were my boys. I let the girls go back to stand next to their boys. My eyes scanned the crowd looking for one boy in particular._

_As my eyes met his brown ones, the crowd parted letting me run into my one loves arms._

_Everyone left us alone after that. I started to feel the tears coming but I didn't mind crying when it was just Brad and I. We walked backwards until there was a fence behind me and he just held me until I couldn't cry anymore._

_I looked up to him to be met with brown eyes that were rimmed with red. I didn't want him to cry._

_So I went up onto my tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Well softly at first. I loved the way he tasted like honey and mint. He grabbed softly behind my neck and held me there in the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him never wanting to let go._

_With his other hand he pushed on the lower part of my back so I could feel every inch of his body on mine. _

_I needed air so I pulled away from the kiss but I never let go of him. His hand was still on my neck and lower back. I sighed I should get back to my group but I didn't want to let go. So pushed him forward but quickly snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking to our spot._

_Before we got there I turned him to face me and kissed him quickly on the lips again " I Love You" I whispered to him._

"_I Love You to babe" He whispered back and hugged me to him and kissed my neck._

_I sighed and started walking again eyeing the other groups force of habitly to see if they were weakening in any way. _

_There was one group that didn't want our spot just hated the people in my group so we were used to being attacked by Rebecca's group._

_Rebecca used to be one of my closest friends. We met in kindergarten when we bashed heads and she started crying and I started talking really fast she told me to shut up and somehow that became a friendship. Until recently that is. When High school came we went our separate ways. She joined one group I joined mine._

_Just the other weekend she told me our groups are enemies and we cant be friends anymore, that's when my love for her became pure hatred._

_So now each day we had an all out fight she was the leader of her little group I was the leader of my big one. _

_We fought and my group always came out top but in acts of pity I never took her spot._

_When we got to our group I placed a chaste kiss on Brads lips and went over to a teary eyed Chloe " You are now the leader of this group you were always second in command. You are strong and tough like me. I would put charlotte in charge but she cannot fight like you can, so now the leadership is your's" I finished in my strongest voices so all the group could hear._

" _I can't ,Kate, you're meant to be the leader of this group I couldn't." She was startled and started stuttering._

"_Chloe you can and you will. I believe in you. After I leave today you will be the leader. You will lead them in fights to win new spots. You can do it." I said holding onto her shoulders. 'Ok, ill do it." She said quietly. I hugged her to me. "You will be a great leader I know it."_

_I lightly kissed her forehead. I hoped she could because today will be my last fight with Rebecca._

**By the way people the stuff about the groups and rebecca is all true i made nothing up about that part.!**

**plz review and tell me wat you think!!**

**sorry about spelling mistakes!!**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry people I know you hate these but I just needed to say I have not gotten any reviews for my latest chapters with both my stories, so long story short I may not continue either stories

So yeah if you want me to continue please tell me!

Well Bye!


End file.
